Twilight Names
by Hikari102490
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what the Twilight names meant? Now you can find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I also do not own _100,001 + Best Baby names: The Complete Book of Baby Name_ By: Leslie Bolton.

**Twilight Character Names and their Meanings**

**Human Girls**

**Angela- **_(Greek) A heavenly messenger; an angel_

**Bella- **_(Italian) A woman famed for her beauty_

**Emily- **_(Latin) a industrious and hard working woman_

**Isabella- **_(Spanish) Form of Elizabeth, meaning "my God is Beautiful" _

**Jessica-**_ (Hebrew) The Lord sees all_

**Lauren- **_(French) form of Laura meaning, meaning "Crowned with Laurel; from the Laurel tree" _

**Renee- **_(French) One who has been reborn_

**Cullen Girls**

**Alice-**_ (German) Woman of Nobility; truthful; having high moral character_

**Carmen- **_(Latin) a beautiful song_

**Esme- **_(French) One who is esteemed_

**Irina- (I had to look up the name Irena for this one) **_(Greek) A peaceful woman; in mythology, the goddess of peace_

**Kate- (Katherine) **_(Greek) form of Catherine, meaning "One who is pure; Virginal) _

**Renesmee- (this isn't even a real name)**

**Rosalie- **_(Italian) of the rose garden_

**Tanya- (I couldn't find this one, sorry. =[ )**

**Other Vampire girls**

**Charlotte-(Charla) **_(English) Feminine form of Charles; a small, strong woman_

**Kachiri- (The closest I could find was Kachina) **_(Native American) A spiritual dancer_

**Kebi-(I think I would have been more surprised to find this one)**

**Maggie-(I guess this is short for Magnolia) **_(French) resembling the Flowering tree_

**Makenna- **_(African) one who is filled with happiness_

**Mary- **_(Latin/Hebrew) Star of the sea/ from the sea of bitterness_

**Senna- **_(Latin) One who is Blessed_

**Siobhan- **_(Irish) form of Joan, meaning "God is Gracious"_

**Tia- **_(Spanish/Greek) An Aunt/daughter born to royalty_

**Victoria- **_(Latin) Victorious woman; winner; conqueror_

**Zafrina- (I couldn't find this one either. =[ )**

**Volturi Girls**

**Chelsea- **_(English) From the landing for chalk_

**Heidi- **_(German) Form of Adelaide, meaning "of the nobility; serene; of good humor"_

**Jane-** _(Hebrew) Feminine form of John; God is Gracious_

**Renata- **_(Latin) A dignified woman_

**Human Boys**

**Charlie (Charles)- **_(English/German) one who is manly and strong/a free man_

**Eric- **_(Scandinavian) ever the ruler_

**Mike (Michael)- **_(Hebrew) Who is like God?_

**Tyler- **_(English) a tiler of roofs_

**Cullen Boys**

**Carlisle- **_(English) from the fort at Luguvalium_

**Edward- **_(English) A wealthy protector_

**Eleazar- **_(Hebrew) God will help_

**Emmett- **_(German) A universal man_

**Jasper- **_(Persian) One who holds the treasure_

**Other vampire boys**

**Alistair- **_(Scottish) Form of Alexander, meaning "Helper and defender of mankind_

**Amun- **_(Hebrew) one who teaches or builds_

**Benjamin- **_(Hebrew) son of the south; son of the right hand_

**Garrett- **_(English) Form of Gerard, meaning "one who is mighty with a spear"_

**James- **_(Hebrew) form of Jacob, meaning "he who supplants"_

**Laurent-(I couldn't find this one believe it or not =[ )**

**Liam- **_(Gaelic) Form of William, meaning "the determined protector"_

**Peter- **_(Greek) As solid and strong as a rock_

**Randall- **_(German) The wolf shield_

**Stefan- **_(Greek) Crowned with garland_

**Vladimir- **_(Slavic) a famous prince_

**Volturi Boys**

**Alec- **_(Greek) form of Alexander, meaning "helper and defender of mankind"_

**Aro- (Couldn't find it. =[ ) **

**Caius- **_(Latin) one who rejoices_

**Demitri- **_(Greek) A follower of the goddess Demeter (Demeter is the goddess of the harvest =] )_

**Felix- **_(Latin) one who is happy and prosperous_

**Marcus- **_(Latin) Form of Mark, meaning "dedicated to mars, the god of war"_

**Wolf pack**

**Brady- **_(Irish) the son of a large-chested man_

**Collin- **_(Scottish) A young man; form of Nicholas, meaning "of the victorious people"_

**Embry- (I couldn't find this one =[ )**

**Leah- **_(Hebrew) One who is weary; in the bible, Jacob's first wife_

**Jacob- **_(Hebrew) he who supplants_

**Jared- **_(Hebrew) Of the descent; descending_

**Paul- **_(Latin) A small or humble man_

**Quil-(I couldn't find it =[ )**

**Sam (Samuel)- **_(Hebrew) God has heard_

**Seth- **_(Hebrew) One who has been appointed_

**A/N: So there you have it. Most of the characters of Twilight and their meanings. Some of the names fit, but some don't…I hope you had fun finding out what the names meant and where they came from. I know I did. Feel free to ask questions and what not. Oh, and the baby name book is up to date, my sister got it for Christmas so she could think of a name for her baby that's due in August. Sayonara! =] **

**-Nickie- **


End file.
